Les Héros de Papier
by Etsumie
Summary: Fic après la Bataille Finale. Hermione revenue à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC et accessoirement faire un bilan de sa vie et de ce qu'elle veut en faire. Malheureusement, les événements semblent beaucoup la dépasser autant dans l'évolution du monde Magique, que dans sa vie amoureuse avec Ron. Et la rencontre avec quelqu'un d'aussi perdu qu'elle ne vas pas arranger les choses.
1. Hijo de la Luna

**Coucou lectrices et lecteurs!**  
><strong>Alors voilà ma première fic, qui mijote dans ma tête depuis environ une 100aine d'années ^^'. Je voulais juste préciser quelques détails: je prends ici le parti prix que la bataille finale se passe vers Avril et qu'Hermione à bien une cicatrice écrit "Sang de Bourbe" sur le bras gauche, parce que j'adore l'idée du film et parce que j'avais envie voilà!<strong>

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure en bas de page :)!**

**Tout l'univers est bien entendu à la merveilleuse JK Rowling!**

**E.**

Chapitre 1 : Hijo de la Luna

_Une chaude nuit de Juillet._

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La blanche lueur de la lune plongeait la pièce dans une clarté bienvenue, et la brune étouffa la panique naissante à l'aide de ces images familière, des posters de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, le toit incliné en bois, les tas de livres en désordre, un jeu d'échec magique et surtout la présence chaude et rassurante du corps de Ron à ses côtés dans le petit lit. L'une des mains du Rouquin reposait sur le ventre blanc d'Hermione et ce contact remplit la jeune fille de chaleur.

« - Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Hermione sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus de Ron, qui la fixait d'un air inquiet. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Elle hésita à lui mentir pour le tranquillisé et puis la vérité sortit d'elle-même de sa bouche :

- Oui, je me croyais sous cette tente, le ventre vide et l'esprit confus avec cette douleur qui m'a réveillé…

Hermione se frotta l'avant-bras gauche frénétiquement comme si, ce faisant, elle pouvait effacer les mots que la douleur y avait tracé.

Ron avait généralement aucune réponse aux angoisse de la fille de son cœur, il ne rêvait pas, ou presque, des temps de guerre. Il avait cette faculté de se reconstruire à grande vitesse. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione faisait plus de cauchemar qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Il se contenta d'ouvrir l'espace entre ses bras, et elle s'y blottit avec avidité. Il serra fort et Hermione ferma les yeux, apaisée pour quelques instants. Et très vite elle eut très chaud, son cœur battit très vite, et puis il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait dans la chambre étriquée du Terrier. Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte bienfaitrice de Ron et se leva. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Je sors respirer un peu dehors, on meurt de chaud dans ta chambre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en répliquant :

- Tu te plains pas de la chaleur en d'autres circonstances pourtant…

Hermione eut un sourire mi-embarrassée, mi-coquin, se baissa, embrassa Ron et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers avec le plus de discrétion possible, elle se précipita en dehors du Terrier.

Une fois dehors elle emplit ses poumons d'air et soupira avec force. Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel et la lune engloba tout son être. Elle resta ainsi, le nez en l'air quelques instants profitant de la quiétude environnante. Ici et Maintenant elle n'avait rien à craindre, pas de Mangemorts, pas de bruits suspect, juste une nuit d'été au Terrier.

Quelque fois Hermione se forçait à mettre les événements de ces derniers mois bout à bout pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Que la lutte était terminée, qu'ils n'avaient plus à courir. Elle baissa la tête quand son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

Et non loin du jardin de , une silhouette se découpait dans les rayons lunaires. Hermione reconnaitrait cet aspect entre mille. Harry Potter, lui aussi devait avoir des cauchemars.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui, il eut à peine un mouvement de surprise, puis il lui sourit avec ses yeux verts si familier.

- Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas dormir quelque fois ? Le questionna Hermione.

- Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi, je l'avoue. Dit-il d'une voix faible

- Au moins, ce qui es sur c'est que ça n'atteint pas Ron. Lui rétorqua d'un ton faussement scandalisé la brunette.

Ils eu un rire complice qui dispersa le malaise. Il la regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et persiffla :

- Alors comme ça, on se glisse dans la chambre de Ron une fois la nuit tombée ? D'un ton goguenard.

- Ne me dit pas que toi tu dors seul dans ton lit alors que Ginny est à quelques mètres de toi ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Si bien sûr, j'ai été bien élevé par les Dursley moi.

Ils eurent un sourire de concert, suivit d'un silence tranquille.

- Alors comme ça tu retournes à Poudlard en septembre ? L'interrogea Harry.

Hermione Grogna :

- Ron a vendu la mèche si je comprends bien…

- Si tu avais voulu me maintenir dans l'ignorance, tu ne lui aurais jamais dit. Constata Harry

- Enfait je pensais te le dire demain. Mais oui, je veux passer mes ASPIC alors je retourne à Poudlard avec Ginny. Mais je voudrais retrouver mes parents avant.

Harry la regarda d'un air sérieux :

- Si tu veux de l'aide, je peux venir et Ginny voudrait venir elle aussi.

- Ron me l'as proposé mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire seule. Peut-être que comme ça, je serais guérie de mes cauchemars. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Soucieux, le jeune homme lui frotta le dos, sans trop savoir si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ou non. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Et toi Harry, tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules.

- Kingsley veut que je travaille avec lui au Ministère ou chez les Aurors mais pour l'instant, je veux juste allez au Square Grimmaurd, brûler la tapisserie des Black et ranger la maison. Et peut-être qu'après je saurais.

- Mais Harry, cela pourrait être très important pour la communauté sorcière que tu prennes un poste de haute responsabilité au Ministère ! Cela rassurerait les gens.

Harry étouffa un grognement pour ne pas la vexer :

- Je sais, mais vraiment je ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant. Quelle légitimité j'aurais alors que je suis qu'un gamin ?

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Hermione acquiesça.

- Je comprends ton impression… Et puis peut être qu'on devrait faire ce dont on as vraiment envie pour une fois.

Le Survivant regarda sa meilleure amie et lui dit dans un sourire :

- On n'a encore jamais fait uniquement ce que l'on avait envie, ça promet d'être intéressant.

Hermione leva un sourcil sévère :

- Pas de bêtise pour autant ! je ne serais plus là pour réparer vos imprudences à toi et à Ron alors je compte sur vous !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Il se releva avec lenteur et lui tendit la main :

- Bon allez Mademoiselle la préfète, on devrait allez se rendormir.

Hermione sourit à cette provocation et prit sa main.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Ses bagages fait et vérifier, Hermione empoigna son sac à main en perles et grimaça en entendant la pile de livres qu'elle venait de trier se renverser dans le sac magique. Elle descendit les marches de l'étage du Terrier et sourit face au tableau que lui offrait le salon. Les Weasleys et Harry était assemblés pour lui dire au revoir. Molly pleurait même déjà. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ginny, de Georges, d'Harry, de Molly, d'Arthur, Charlie et même de Percy venu passer le weekend. Après l'embrassade de Molly, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains qui tremblaient et elle chercha Ron des yeux.

- Il t'attend dehors. Lui lança Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui sourit et dit d'une voix émue à la petite assemblée :

- Je vous envoie des hiboux dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

- J'espère bien ! S'exclama . Et si tu veux mon avis jeune fille, ce n'est pas le moment de partir à l'aventure je ne sais où ! Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux alors je ne vois pas le problème !

- Maman, elle doit retrouver ses parents, fiche lui un peu la paix. Plaça Charlie d'un ton calme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , ça va bien se passer, je vous le promets. Dit Hermione en essayant d'adopter un ton rassurant.

- Molly, laisse là, son départ est tout à fait légitime ! Osa Arthur

- Je sais bien mais c'est si imprudent ! Gémit Molly

Ginny empoigna Hermione et ouvrit la porte en lui glissant :

- Vas-y avant que ma mère te séquestre ici. Et Herm', bonne chance et tient nous au courant.

Hermione lui posa un baiser sur la joue et passa la porte d'un air déterminé.

Ron était là, quelques mètres après le jardin. Lui si calme d'habitude semblait agité. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione il la regarda de tous ses grands yeux bleus, de tout son cœur et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité, ou une seconde, Hermione ne savait plus vraiment. La main de Ron caressait ses cheveux et l'autre au creux de son dos, il lui semblait que c'était lui qui la maintenait debout. Puis, elle s'écarta et elle sourit, le visage plein de larmes silencieuses :

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de partir. Elle hoqueta en fin de phrase et se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle venait de perdre toute crédibilité en pleurant de cette façon incontrôlé.

- Tu es courageuse et tu vas y arriver. Tu vas les retrouver, j'ai confiance en toi, mon Hermione. Lui dit Ron qui lui essuyait ses larmes.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, de façon très douce. Il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

- Tu vas me manquer, chaque jour.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Ron avait beaucoup étudié le manuel de la drague et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire. Mais au-delà de cela, Hermione était réellement touchée par ses mots, même si cela l'étonnait.

- Toi aussi. Je t'aime Ronald.

Il posa son front sur celui de la brunette et dit dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime aussi, fais attention à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, un peu perdus de se quitter puis Hermione transplana.

**Hahahaha, que c'est mignon tout ça... Alors Hermione va t'elle retrouver ses parents? La suite, peut être, au prochain chapitre ;)!  
>J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimer :).<br>Un petit mot avant de partir?  
>E.<strong>


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**Coucou lectrices et lecteurs !  
>Je reviens vous déposer le chapitre 2, et j'ai été très heureuse de lire vos reviews <strong>** !**

**Et à propos de ça je tiens à remercier particulièrement amelie1306 qui est ma toute première revieweuse et comme tu es une invitée sur ce site je te réponds ici :**

**Amelie1306**** : Et bien merci pour tes compliments, ça m'as fait super plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas j'aime que l'on m'envoi des romans ! Ne t'en fait pas notre blond international ne vas pas tarder à se montrer. Pour Hermione et Ron, moi je les aime bien, je les trouve mignons mais je ne dirais rien sur leur avenir pour ne pas gâcher le suspens ).**

**Merci beaucoup de me lire, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !**

**Tout l'Univers est a notre déesse à tous : JKRowling  
>E.<strong>

Chapitre 2 : A Beautiful Lie

_Une nuit d'Aout_

Drago Malefoy fixait avec une rare intensité le feu de cheminée crépitant dans l'âtre du grand salon du Manoir de l'illustre famille. L'obscurité avalait tout le reste de la pièce. De façon inconsciente il martelait du pied droit le tapis persan en craquant les jointures de ses doigts. La mâchoire serrée, son attitude faisant ressortir les angles de son visage.

Il était ainsi depuis des heures, une éternité, il ne comptait plus. Il ne pouvait plus croire en l'invulnérabilité de sa famille et pourtant un tourbillon d'émotions contraire l'assaillait. De la colère bien sur, de la peur aussi, ainsi qu'un mélange écœurant de soulagement et de pitié. La toute puissance de son père n'était qu'un beau mensonge.

Soudain les flammes dans l'âtre s'élevèrent haut dans le conduit et apparut Pansy Parkinson. Elle épousseta sa robe noire de sorcière, remis en place son chignon élégant et fixa le blond de son regard dur.

Drago abandonna sa posture figée pour défier son amie du regard :

« - Qu'es que tu fiche ici ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé. Claqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme n'eut en réponse qu'un froncement de sourcils mécontent. En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine elle rétorqua :

- Je me doutais bien que tu serais aussi désagréable, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de t'apprcier quand même. Elle soupira. Où est ta mère ?

Le blond eut un haussement d'épaule avant de ricaner :

- Elle est désespérément à la recherche d'une sépulture qui ne soit pas saccager pour sa sœur. Comme si ça avait de l'importance, Bellatrix n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres.

A l'annonce de l'absence de , Pansy se détendit. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Drago, posant l'une de ses mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'autre sur la cuisse du blond, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de lui annoncer :

- J'ai lue les nouvelles du procès dans la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. Es-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Drago grinça des dents. Depuis quelques heures il était sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Son père avait été vaincu par une audience magique. Même les galions de sa famille n'y avait pas suffit, même l'aide précieuse de sa mère auprès de Potter n'avait pas suffit. 30ans d'Azkaban ferme pour Lucius Malefoy. Il repoussa la main de la jeune femme d'un geste agacé. Il déglutit, au bord de l'explosion :

- Si tu es venue me donner de la pitié tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte Pansy. Mon père a juste mal calculé son coup.

Pansy eut un sourire discret avant de répliquer :

- Tu te doute bien que je n'ai pas sali ma robe avec de la poudre de Cheminette après avoir reçu un hibou de Blaise paniqué juste pour repartir après la première réplique pleine de venin ?

Le blond eut un demi-sourire avant de désigner un siège à Pansy où elle s'installa.

- Pourquoi Blaise n'est pas venu lui-même me voir s'il me pensait aussi anéanti par la nouvelle ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise chez toi. Et puis les élans effectifs, ce n'est pas vraiment son fort.

Drago eut un sourire horrible en regardant la Serpentarde avec un geste désignant l'ensemble de la pièce :

- Qu'il se réjouisse ! Bientôt le Manoir Malefoy ne sera plus chez moi, le monde magique va tout me prendre !

- Qu'es que tu raconte, vous avez rendu tous vos objets magiques de magie noire, ta mère et toi êtes innocentées grâce à Potter et toi, tu as l'avenir devant toi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois que cela suffira ? J'ai tué et torturé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne l'oubliera ! Regarde, des sorciers ont vandalisé le tombeau des Black, des Malefoy, on nous traite comme des pestiférés ! Alors que nous avons toujours été respectés auparavant.

La colère empourpra le visage d'ivoire du jeune homme alors qu'il continuait :

- Et puis qu'es que tu pourrais bien faire pour moi, hein, Pansy Parkinson ?! Tu n'as pas pris part au combat, tes parents ne sont accusés de rien, ils ont trahis les Mangemorts, tu passe inaperçu dans les rues toi !

Pansy attendit que le jeune homme se calme avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

- Si je n'ai pas prit part au combat, c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'opportunité et mes parents ont protégés notre famille en donnant leurs informations sur les Mangemorts après la victoire de Potter. Nous n'avons jamais été une famille importante dans le jeu d'échec du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je suis toujours ton amie Drago. La disgrâce de ta famille pendant et après la guerre ne m'a jamais empêchée d'être ton amie. Qu'importe le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne sers que ma propre survie. Arrête de croire que je suis là pour te planter un couteau dans le dos, Drago, je suis toujours avec toi.

Drago regarda le sol quelques instants. Pansy avait toujours été là pour lui, avec lui. Même quand son père était tombé en disgrâce aux yeux du Mage Noir, elle était là. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'en méfier. Le souci, c'était qu'il se méfiait de tout le monde. Il se pencha en avant et croisa ses mains entre ses genoux. Le fauteuil de son père lui était toujours inconfortable. Il soupira :

- Je vais m'enfuir Pansy. Allez ailleurs, le temps que les choses se calment.

Pansy secoua vigoureusement la tête en entendant ses mots. Son ami avait toujours préféré fuir la réalité.

- Fuir ne t'as donné que des mauvais résultats. Fuir ton père, fuir l'horreur des actes qu'on te faisait faire… Si tu fuis, tu ne vivras plus jamais comme un Malefoy en Angleterre.

- Si être un Malefoy, c'est passée le reste de ces jours à Azkaban pour le rêve d'un vieux serpent, je préfère ne plus en être un.

Soucieuse, Pansy eut un geste pour lui prendre la main puis renonça.

- Justement, sois le Malefoy qui redore son blason. Soit la grandeur, la force que ton père n'a pas eu. Dit-elle avec dureté.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Son père en prison, c'était lui le chef de famille. Et il ignorait tout de ce que cela signifiait.

- Et comment je suis sensé prendre mes responsabilités ? En continuant l'œuvre de mon père ?

- Non. Prends un autre chemin Drago. On sait toi et moi qu'il faut qu'on soit préparé, et pour ça, rien de mieux que Poudlard.

Le blond fut si surpris qu'il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui ricocha dans la grande pièce.

- Sérieusement Pansy ? L'école ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme essayait de cacher son air vexée avec difficulté. Sans succès, au vue du regard moqueur que son ami lui lança. Un silence s'installa dans la pénombre.

Drago massa ses tempes endolories. Ses souvenirs à Poudlard étaient majoritairement excellents mais pourquoi s'y rendre pour une année de plus ? Le jeune Malefoy avait toujours voulu avoir ses ASPIC, surtout en potions. Et puis ça lui laissait un an de plus pour réfléchir. Réfléchir au chemin que prendrait la grande maison des Malefoy. Finalement, pourquoi pas.  
>Il se leva un peu brusquement. Il avait de nouveau un objectif, il n'était plus aussi perdu que quelques heures auparavant.<p>

Avec un air princier il tendit sa main à Pansy et dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu es prête à m'accompagner à Poudlard une année de plus ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et puis un peu moqueuse, elle affirma :

- C'était mon intention dès le départ de toute façon, je savais que tu aimerais l'idée.

Elle prit sa main et pendant quelques secondes savoura ce contact si rare, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche.

Se retournant vers les grandes fenêtres du salon, Drago lui demanda de rentrer chez elle.

- Bonne nuit Drago. Dit-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'entendre le jeune homme lui répondre :

- Cela fait bien longtemps que mes nuits ne sont plus bonnes…

_Le lendemain à l'heure du brunch_

Drago ouvrit les yeux, une gueule de bois incroyable martelant son cerveau. La veille pour trouver le sommeil il avait ouvert l'une des bouteilles de whisky que son père gardait dans son bureau. Par pure rébellion contre Lucius, il avait voulu la boire entièrement. Et maintenant il remerciait Merlin qu'il se soit endormi avant de la finir. Comme il était dans son lit, il supposa qu'un elfe de maison l'avait probablement emmené ici. Pourvu que sa mère n'en sache rien.

Evoluant prudemment, il se leva et ouvrit un coffret en bois sur son bureau emplit de potions « Lendemains difficiles » que lui avait offert Blaise. Il en englouti une et se sentit instantanément mieux. Avec les idées claires revint le poids inextricable dans sa poitrine, l'impression d'échec total de sa vie. Mais avec sa décision d'hier soir, il avait enfin un projet à raconter à sa mère.

Dans le salon, Narcissa Malefoy avait les traits tirée après une probable nuit blanche. Pourtant tout dans sa toilette était impeccable. Paraître à son mieux, elle y mettait un point d'honneur. Drago s'assit en face d'elle autour de la table et se servit du bacon ainsi que du jus de citrouille.

- Bonjours Drago.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Leurs rapports étaient quelques peu tendus. Le blond pris une inspiration et annonça de but en blanc :

- Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Cela me permettra de faire le point sur notre situation actuelle et de réfléchir à l'avenir. Et accessoirement, j'aurais mes ASPIC ce qui n'est pas à négliger.

Sa mère bue posément une gorgée de thé et sonda le regard de son fils avec ses yeux sombre et perçant. Puis elle inclina la tête :

- Cela me semble être une très bonne idée. Je suis contente que tu aies de nouveau un objectif. Il est important qu'on ne semble pas être à genoux devant la situation actuelle.

Drago connaissait parfaitement la tristesse de sa mère face aux événements mais quelle utilité d'en parler ? Aucune.

- Je dois me réjouir que Mlle. Parkinson te prodigue de bon conseils alors… Murmura Narcissa.

Le jeune homme se tendit. Ainsi, comme à son habitude, sa mère connaissait ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle savait certainement aussi pour la bouteille de whisky vide. Ses parents avaient toujours contrôlé sa vie. Sentant la colère arrivée à grand pas, il préféra quitter la table, ne remarquant pas l'air inquiet dans les yeux de sa mère.

**Voilà voilà ^^ !  
>Alors comment vous trouver ma Narcissa ? Parfaitement maniaque du contrôle ? C'est normal.<br>Et enfin, vous avez vus Drago ! Il est tout à fait paumé le petit chéri, niark niark !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et avant de partir, laisser moi un petit mot ).  
>E.<strong>


	3. Memories

**Coucou lectrices et lecteurs !**

**Voilà devant vos yeux tout mignons le fruit de mon travail acharné ! Hum. J'ai l'exagération facile.  
>Merci encore pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits messages, ça me fait super plaisir !<strong>

**J'ai même rédigée quelques réponses pour les invités :**

**Lily : Et bien merci à toi de me lire et de me faire partager ton enthousiasme **** ! Voilà la suite.**

**Amelie1306 : Oui, il est là ! On l'attendait tous ! En ce qui me concerne tu peux écrire son prénom de la manière que tu veux, tant que tu me laisse des petits romans comme celui là ). Alors, perso, j'aime pas les cocotiers donc ça va pas vraiment se passé comme ça x). Et merci beaucoup pour ton impatience, ça fait plaisir !**

**Merci beaucoup de me lire, à tout à l'heure !**

**HP est la propriété exclusive de la très grande JK Rowling.  
>E.<strong>

Chapitre 3 : Memories

_Un matin d'Aout_

Hermione avala avec empressement son brunch dit «léger » sur la carte du restaurant, autrement dit du bacon, de la salade et du jus de citrouille. Elle regarda la lumière blafarde du jour en grommelant. Évidemment à l'autre bout du monde l'Australie était en plein hiver. Et en plus elle avait beaucoup trop trainé pour écrire les lettres à ses amis ce matin dans la chambre de l'hôtel magique d'une banlieue de Sidney.  
>Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se leva, attrapa son sac et traversa la salle de restauration pour payer. Vaguement mal à l'aise, elle sentait le regard des autres clients s'attardés sur elle alors qu'elle s'accoudait au comptoir en attendant sa note.<p>

Son regard fut attiré par les journaux trainant là et elle se saisit de la pile. La première gazette étalait son gros titre avec démesure :

« A L'ENTERREMENT DES RESISTANTS D'ANGLETERRE, LE TRIO GAGNANT ETAIT LA ! »

Avec une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle en costume noir pendant la réception qui avait suivie une cérémonie en l'honneur des morts tombé au combat. La brunette grimaça violemment avant de repousser le journal. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lire un énième article sur les soi-disant exploits des célébrités dont elle faisait partie. Il y avait eu tant de morts que toute cette montée de popularité autour de ses amis et elle la dérangeait au-delà du raisonnable.

Le réceptionniste tardant un peu trop à son goût, sa tension monta d'un cran et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard circulaire autour d'elle, notant que la famille assise à la table la plus proche d'elle la fixait avec insistance. L'appréhension incessante qu'elle avait subit durant les mois de fuite avec Harry ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Comme si un guet apens Mangemort l'attendrait en plein milieu de Sidney. Elle secoua la tête en se trouvant tout à fait ridicule d'être si nerveuse et se plongea dans la lecture de la deuxième gazette, parue quelque jour plus tôt. En gros titre :

« L'UNE DES PLUS GRANDE FAMILLES SORCIERE ANGLAISE DEPOSSEDE DE SON CHEF ».

Intriguée elle ouvrit les pages pour dévorer l'article avec attention. :

_« La sentence est tombée hier à 15h heure anglaise, un résultat qu'une foule de gens attendaient devant les portes fermées de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot.  
>En effet depuis juin de cette année, un membre très important de l'aristocratie anglaise y est jugé, Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme à la physionomie impressionnante est un « Sang Pur » partisan du Lord Noir. Après la grande victoire contre l'armée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en avril, la famille Malefoy dans son entier à été obliger de s'amender en ce présentant à 3 audiences. Une pour Narcissa Malefoy, épouse de Lucius, innocenté pour avoir sauvé le Héros Harry Potter en avril. Une autre pour l'unique héritier de la maison, Drago Malefoy, innocenté par l'intervention d'Harry Potter lui-même lors de son audience. Et celle de Lucius Malefoy, cas le plus épineux pour la justice anglaise. Pour cause, après les derniers événements, le Ministre de la Magie anglais actuel, Shacklebolt, a rendu public les différents détournements de fond, pot-de-vins et arrangement à l'amiable que pratiquaient l'ancien ministère et l'accusé. Voulant faire de cette affaire un exemple pour bons nombres de familles de Mangemort, la sentence est sans appel, Malefoy est condamné à 30ans de prison à Azkaban pour crime contre le monde Magique et Moldu, racisme, acte de terrorisme et possession d'objet de magie noire. Ainsi nous avons la preuve bien réelle que la justice triomphe toujours malgré la place sociale.<em>

_Lors de l'annonce de cette sentence la foule massée devant le département de Justice a explosée, en état de liesse générale. L'avocat de a été interviewé par nos soins :... »_

Hermione resta bouche-bée devant sa lecture, le temps de relire l'article quelque fois, elle reprit contenance. Depuis les événements de Poudlard, elle suivait avec une évidente attention la chasse et l'inculpation des divers Mangemorts qui restait dans la nature mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée que Lucius Malefoy serait condamné à une peine aussi lourde. Non pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, tout ce que voulais la jeune femme c'était le voir rôtir en Enfer, mais Lucius était considérablement riche et comme sa femme et son fils avaient été innocenté, elle était persuadé qu'il réussirait lui aussi à s'en sortir. Mais non, Malefoy père allait pourrir à Azkaban le reste de sa vie.

Ce constat provoqua un mélange de pitié et de satisfaction chez elle. Elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire, fière de voir qu'en effet, nul n'échapperait plus jamais à la justice en ayant fait des actes abject. Pourtant en refermant le journal pour tendre l'argent au réceptionniste, elle eu une pensée pour le reste de la famille Malefoy. Narcissa avait sauvé Harry pour protéger son fils, et maintenant, qu'allaient t'il devenir ?

Hermione chassa cette pensée. Les Malefoy étaient plein de ressources après tout.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie lorsqu'une petite main l'arrêta. La brunette baissa les yeux et aperçut une fillette d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année lui tendre un papier et une plume :

« - Dis, tu veux bien me faire un autographe Hermione ? Demanda la gamine avec espoir.

Hermione rougit de confusion. Personne jamais ne lui avait demandé ça. Mais elle vit du coin de l'œil l'air encourageant des parents de la fillette, les mêmes parents qui la fixait sans gène depuis ce matin. Elle se sentit un peu perdu. Elle aurait voulu être reconnue pour une cause autre que celle de la guerre, et tout cet engouement autour de son cercle d'amis et d'elle-même la perturbait de plus en plus. Malgré tout, elle sourit à l'enfant et griffonna une signature impeccable sur le parchemin avant de s'enfuir de l'hôtel.

Maintenant il suffisait qu'elle suive le plan moldu où elle avait tracée son itinéraire et tout se passerait bien.

Après avoir errée quelques temps dans le dédale des rues du Sidney moldu et s'être perdue au moins vingt fois dans les mêmes culs de sac, Hermione s'isola dans une ruelle grise derrière un bar fermé en maugréant :

- Sert toi de la magie bon sang, espèce d'idiote !

D'un geste sec, elle sortie sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et la pointa vers le son plan en murmurant :

_ - Mirago Cheminum_

Le sort projeta dans sa mémoire des images nettes et précises du chemin nécessaire pour se rendre à son objectif. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait, ferma son plan et resserras les pans de son manteau autour d'elle en sentant une légère pluie arrivée.

Le quartier Baptista était un petite banlieue bourgeoise de Sidney sans prétention avec ses maisons blanches aux toits bleus et ses jardins parfaitement entretenus. Tout à fait le genre d'endroits où les Grangers se sentaient très à l'aise. Avec avidité Hermione chercha frénétiquement le numéro 24 des yeux en courant dans la rue principale. Et enfin elle s'arrêta net. Devant le numéro 24 où vivaient Mr et depuis quelque mois.

La maison était blanche comme tous les autres, mais il y avait une grande tonnelle en bois sur la terrasse d'où pendait une magnifique vigne vierge effeuillé par l'hiver. A présent il pleuvait fort, et Hermione osait à peine bouger. Ses parents étaient là, quelques mètres d'elle, si proches et pourtant si le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas, ils seraient loin à jamais. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle avait terriblement froid et la peur lui retournait l'estomac. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ses parents seraient perdus à jamais.

Elle sortie sa baguette de sa poche et agrippa celle-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle s'entendit à peine frapper trois coup à contre le bois blanc.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant en tablier de cuisine qui lui adressa un grand sourire. La femme sembla demander quelque chose, mais Hermione n'entendait rien sauf le rythme de sa respiration. Hermione voulait se jeter au coup de sa mère en hurlant de bonheur mais au lieu de cela elle leva sa baguette et murmura étranglée par les larmes :

_ - Revielo Memorum_

L'extrémité de sa baguette émit une lumière blanche puis propagea une onde cristalline dans toute la maison, atteignant de plein fouet . Hermione baissa sa baguette et observa la réaction de sa mère. Celle-ci cligna des yeux frénétiquement pendant quelques seconde avant de remettre en place son chignon impeccable et de poser à nouveau les yeux sur l'étrangère sur le pas de sa porte.

Hermione retint sa respiration, guettant dans les yeux de sa mère un signe évident. Il n'y en eu pas. A la place de l'éclair de reconnaissance qu'Hermione attendait, ouvrit grands ses bras et lui dit :

- Ma toute petite…

La brunette se jeta dans les bras de sa mère avec un mélange réconfortant de joie et de soulagement. Puis Hermione éclata en sanglot, releva la tête pour croiser le regard aimant de sa mère et dit dans un flot de larmes :

- Je suis désolé maman.

Et alors que sa mère la soutenait jusqu'au canapé en appelant son mari à la rescousse, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment désolé.  
>Elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir modifié les souvenirs de ses parents, une boule affreuse s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre et de son cœur, un mélange de solitude extrême, de peur viscérale et de l'impression horrible de s'être elle-même rendue orpheline.<p>

Puis les bras de son père se refermèrent sur elle dans une étreinte chaude et ferme, et la brunette se sentit bien plus légère que ces derniers mois.

Tout le reste de la journée sembla se passer comme dans un rêve un peu flou. Sa mère fit du thé au citron et son père écouta avec grande attention lors du repas tout ce qu'Hermione avait à leurs dires. attendit qu'elle finisse avant de lui prendre la main et de dire :

- Tu as bien fait. Nous aurions été dangereux pour toi et toi pour nous.

hocha la tête. Un grincement interrompit l'instant de flottement et Hermione aperçût un chat grattant à la baie vitré. Un chat orange, avec une tête écrasé. Elle se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant :

- Pattenrond !

Elle courut lui ouvrir la fenêtre et le félin se blottit dans ses bras, non sans grogner un peu. Hermione sourit. Même son chat l'avait attendu patiemment. Peut être dormirait-t-elle mieux ce soir.

_Un matin du mois d'Aout, au Terrier_

Ron guettait avec attention l'arrivée matinale des hiboux tout en gérant la conversation houleuse qu'il avait avec sa mère. Les hostilités avaient commencée peut après que Ginny ait annoncé, entre son bol de céréale et son café, qu'elle repartait pour un an à Poudlard. Immédiatement Molly avait interrogé les autres sur leurs projets futurs et visiblement la décision de Ron n'était pas au goût de la Matriarche des Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Georges à cru bon d'arrêter l'école que tu doit tout arrêter pour faire le zouave dans cette boutique de farces et attrapes ! Grinça Molly en épluchant d'un geste vigoureux les pommes de terre.

- Maman, je ne vais pas faire le zouave, je vais aider mon frère c'est tout. Et puis j'ai eu mes BUSES et j'aime bien cette boutique ! Après tout c'était le seul Weasley à être célèbre, avant tout ça.

Tout ça englobait bien évidemment la guerre, la victoire et le succès allant avec. Ron se rembrunit quelque peu, le souvenir de Fred le hantait souvent, particulièrement en ce moment alors qu'il avait pris la décision de le remplacer à la boutique.  
>De plus sa mère aurait voulu qu'il fasse de grandes études, à l'image de Percy, mais Ron songeât avec un sourire qu'il préférait suivre les traces de Fred plutôt que d'être un emmerdeur comme Percy. Molly et Ron furent stoppés dans leurs élans de disputes matinales par l'arrivée des hiboux se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.<p>

Croisant le regard de Ginny, ils se précipitèrent sur les oiseaux au même instant. Ron se saisit du plus petit hiboux, Coq de son petit nom, semblable à un œuf couvert de plumes qui hululait de façon joyeuse et incontrôlable. Alors que sa sœur ouvrait la lettre d'un grand hibou gris, Ron fit de même avec la sienne où une écriture soignée qu'il reconnu immédiatement s'étalait sur plusieurs pages.

« _18 aout :_ _Cher Ron,_

_Je suis désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus souvent, mais mes parents se révèle être plus difficile à suivre que prévu. Je suis allez voir notre ancienne maison déjà nouvellement habités. Les locataires m'ont donné l'adresse du notaire responsable de la transaction. Ce monsieur à été assez difficile à convaincre, je crains devoir t'avouer que je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai du le convaincre avec des moyens très peu conventionnels que je n'étais pas une folle à lier. Mais après un sortilège pas trop mal réussi, il m'a donné l'adresse actuelle de mes parents, en pleine Australie. Je suis plutôt contente, cela prouve que le sortilège de modification des souvenirs que je leurs aient jetés l'été dernier à été très efficace._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui aurait pus ne pas fonctionner. Et s'ils s'étaient fait torturer par des Mangemort, alors qu'ils ont même oubliés qu'ils avaient une fille ? Et si j'étais morte, il n'aurait jamais pus le savoir… Mais surtout j'espère de tout cœur que j'arriverais à lever le sort._

_Enfin, tout ça ne t'avance pas sur l'état de ma mission. J'ai transplanée jusqu'à Sidney et c'est une ville incroyable ! Pleine de lumières, il y fait jour même en pleine nuit. Les sorciers Australien ne sont pas très difficile à trouver, ils ne font pas vraiment preuve de beaucoup de discrétion, il y en a même qui porte des robes dans le centre ville ! Au moins, ça m'as facilité la tache pour trouver un hôtel magique car je n'ai absolument pas de quoi payer en argent moldu. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques heures de retrouver mes parents, je pars rejoindre l'adresse tout à l'heure._

_Prends soin de toi pendant que je ne suis pas là, n'embête pas trop ta mère. Il me tarde de pouvoir discuté de tout ça avec toi._

_Hermione. »_

Une seconde lettre l'accompagnait :

_« 19 aout : Mon cher Ron,_

_Je les ais retrouvé Ron ! Le sortilège à parfaitement fonctionner, ils se souviennent de moi, de tout ! Il y avait même Pattenrond qui était là ! On as tellement de choses à se dire eux et moi que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent bien en Australie alors ils vont y rester, en plus mon père à enfin un cabinet dentaire qui jouxte à la maison comme il a toujours voulu. J'ai été le voir travailler comme quand j'était petite, il as même mis des poissons dans sa salle d'attente. Je sais que ça parait insignifiant mais c'est très reposant d'enfin les voir, de savoir qu'eux ils ont vécu une année normale. Je pense rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec mes parents mais je rentrerais au Terrier quelques jours avant la rentrée, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'emmène Pattenrond aussi !_

_Je profite un peu des journées de calme que j'aie là bas, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de mes parents. Je vais étudier un peu pour être au niveau à la rentrée._

_J'espère que tout vas bien chez toi et embrasse ta famille pour moi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione. »_

Ron eut un large sourire. Hermione semblait enfin un peu soulagée et ça ça valait tout l'or du monde.

**Voilà Voilà.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu<strong>**. Cela faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Hermione et ses parents car je trouve qu'on n'en parle pas assez dans les livres, de ce choix qu'elle doit faire. Je trouve que c'est une belle preuve de caractère.**

**Et oui, on parle de Ron, parce que moi j'aime bien Ron :P.**

**Je vous donne des peluches gratuites de Coq le hibou si vous me laissez un petit mot ).**

**Ha oui et ya un référence un peu caché dans ce chapitre, sauriez vous la retrouver **** ?**

**A la prochaine fois et merci de m'avoir lue !**

**E.**


	4. The Monster

**Coucou lectrices et lecteurs !**

**Alors je suis désolé pour le petit retards mais j'ai eu des exams et tout le tralala, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire les dernières mise au point mais là, c'est bon le chapitre est là :D !**

**Je suis toujours très contente de vous lires et je vais encore répondre aux reviews d'invité :**

**Amelie1306 : Je n'aime pas les palmiers non plus désoléx). Halala le fameux problème de la rupture…T'inquiète pas, je ferais quelque chose à la hauteur de tes attentes****. Merci pour tes mots gentils !**

**On se retrouve tout à l'heure, merci de me lire et bonne lecture !  
>E.<strong>

**HP est la propriété exclusive de la reine JKR**

Chapitre 4 : The Monster

_Quai 9 ¾, Septembre_

Drago fendit la foule amassé autour du train crachant un panache de fumée retombant mollement sur le quai. Pansy, toujours en retard, le rejoindrait dans le train, il n'avait aucune envie de rester planté au milieu de tout ces gens qui le reconnaîtraient en un clin d'œil. Et il voulait à tout prix s'éviter les remarques, les regards méprisant et pire encore les mouvements de reculs écœurés. Pour le moment le blond s'est sortait plutôt bien, personne ne lui avait parlé, et seuls quelque anciens de Poudlard l'avait fixés du regard. Il avait même cru reconnaître au loin une masse de cheveux roux qui lui avait fait presser le pas. Tout sauf la bande des Weasley et leur pote Potter.

Enjambant le marche pieds du train, il avança précipitamment dans le couloir étroit du train. L'habitude de ses années à Poudlard repris le dessus et il ouvrit la porte du dernier wagon, là où il s'était toujours installé. Un grand jeune homme noir aux traits fin qui y était déjà installé lui sourit en le voyant. Drago se surprit à sourire lui-même, après tout il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs mois. Blaise lui lança d'un air sarcastique :

« - Tu ne t'est pas fait arrêter sur le chemin de la gare à ce que je vois.

- Il n'est pas né l'Auror qui pourra m'arrêter. Lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Blaise éclata d'un rire bref et franc, se leva pour lui serrer la main. Drago s'assit mollement sur les sièges capitonnés et demanda d'un air détaché :

- Alors ce voyage à l'étranger avec ta mère ?

- J'ai bien fait de partir avec elle. Tu sais bien que ma mère n'est pas très versée dans la politique, alors on s'est dit que c'était plus prudent de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre un moment. Et puis l'aristocratie n'était pas d'humeur à la fête et ma mère déteste s'ennuyer. Mis à part ces considérations peu joyeuses, le voyage était agréable. Tu verrais les Françaises mon ami, des perles rares de beauté… Finit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Drago eu un reniflement de dédain avant de rétorquer d'un ton plus cinglant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Tu es comme ta mère, pleins de vices. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez enfui en sentant le vent tourner.

Son compagnon secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

- On ne s'est pas enfui Drago, ma mère n'as aucun protecteur mis à part les grandes maisons nobles anglaise. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé et que toute ces familles se sont retrouvé poursuivit par la justice, comme la tienne, ma mère et moi étions en danger.

Le blond ignora la pique de son ami. C'était de bonne guerre. Sentant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre le débat dans ce sens, il changea d'angle d'attaque.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ta mère ne s'était pas engagée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, elle avait tout pour, le vice, une attirance pour la magie noire, des amis Mangemorts…

- Sauf que tu m'oublie. Je suis un fils illégitime, puisque son mari est mort bien avant ma naissance. Comme elle ne m'a jamais dit de qui je suis l'enfant, j'imagine que je suis l'enfant d'un moldu. Et être sang mêlé et être dans l'armé du mage noir ne m'as jamais vraiment motivé.

Drago balaya cette conclusion d'un revers de la main. Son ami ne pouvait être un fils de Moldu. Il n'estimait pas beaucoup mais pas à ce point là.

- En plus ma mère est versée dans les arts du divertissement et de la fête. Pas dans la guerre. Renchérit Blaise.

Cela Drago voulait bien l'entendre. Ils furent interrompus pour le bruit de la porte coulissante du wagon qui laissa apparaître Pansy. La jeune femme se précipita sur Blaise pour le prendre dans ses bras. Drago haussa un sourcil circonspect devant cette effusion peu habituelle dans leurs cercles. Blaise ricana :

- Je crois que je t'ai manqué, Drago était si ennuyeux que ça ?

- Je pensais juste qu'une Française aurait réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus. Rétorqua la brune en se redressant. Elle adressa un sourire à Drago avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Pansy prit la main de Drago avant de lui dire :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être avec nous en route pour Poudlard.

Le blond la regarda d'un air froid avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Le plus dur vas être de te supporter un an de plus j'imagine.

Blaise partit dans un fou rire tandis que Pansy fit semblant d'être vexée. Le sifflement caractéristique du train transperça les wagons et le Poudlard Express se mit en mouvement. Bientôt les paysages se mirent à défiler, étalant la campagne sous les yeux des élèves. Le chariot de friandise se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs et Baise s'y précipita avec des yeux gourmands. Pansy s'installa, le dos contre l'épaule de Drago. Le blond regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Lorsque Blaise pénétra à nouveau dans le wagon avec ses paquets de Dragées Surprise de Berty Crochu, il en lança un à chacun de ses amis. Drago posa le paquet sans intention d'y toucher. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises. Son amie elle, entama le sien avec empressement. Blaise lui demanda :

- Pans', on joue ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant malgré le soupir de résignation de Drago. Depuis leurs première année à Poudlard, ses deux amis adorait passer le voyage en se piégeant avec les Dragées Surprise. Ils sélectionnaient chacun un bonbon de leurs sachets, prédisait son goût puis se le donnait à manger. Celui le plus proche de la vérité gagnait une mornille.

Ils étaient dans le train depuis une bonne heure lorsque la porte coulissante du wagon s'ouvrit brutalement. Les trois serpentards levèrent le nez vers leurs nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient quatre garçons d'as peu près leurs âges arborant des cravates de Pousoufle, Serdaigle et le meneur était de Griffondor. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes à la main.

Le plus grand, celui de griffondor, lança un sortilège informulé qui toucha Blaise de plein fouet, alors que les autres désarmèrent Pansy avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Celui de Serdaigle fit un geste ample du poignet et des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette pour ligoter et bâillonner la jeune femme.

Drago, sur ses gardes depuis le début du voyage avait brandit sa baquette et lancé un Protego autour de lui. A présent, le blond était dans une bien mauvaise posture, contre 4 sorciers et ses amis hors d'état de nuire. Il défia du regard celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Ne me regarde pas sale Mangemort, tu me salis. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Poudlard est une école pour les sorciers biens.

Drago eut un sourire cruel.

- Voilà une belle démonstration d'as quel point tu es un sorcier « bien », je suppose.

Le Serpentard avait insisté sur le mot « bien », pour montrer l'ampleur ironique de la situation. Un autre garçon, de Serdaigle cette fois, cracha au sol et grogna :

- Tais-toi. Merlin sait combien tu as tué des nôtres, sale monstre !

- Si tu t'étais renseigné, tu saurais que je n'ai tué personne… Pour l'instant.

Drago finit sa phrase avec une lenteur étudié. Pendant qu'il avait cette charmante conversation, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ce sortir de cette impasse.

Le Pousoufle de la bande s'avança vers lui et lui dit en pointant sa baguette vers sa tête :

- On va te faire juste une petite balafre en guise d'avertissement Malefoy.

Au même moment une voix cria :

_ - Levicorpus !_

Un éclair bleu atteint les 3 garçons en retrait et ils décollèrent du sol en criant. Et avant que le Pousoufle n'ait le temps de se retourner, la même voix cria de nouveau :

_ - Expelliarmus !_

La baguette du jeune homme vola pour atterrir dans la main d'Hermione Granger, debout entre les corps de Pansy et Blaise et avec derrière elle les silhouettes collé au plafond du train des agresseurs de Drago. Le blond avait eu pas mal d'occasion de voir Granger en colère, elle l'avait même frappé (épisode dont il n'aimait guère se rappeler), mais là, jamais il n'avait vue cette fille dans un tel état de fureur. Ses cheveux semblait prendre vie et crépiter alors que ses pommettes devenait écarlates. Et le pire ce fut quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Comment osez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous salir le nom de vos maisons de cette façon ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement du seul agresseur encore debout.

Le garçon leva les mains en signe de protection en marmonnant :

- Mais il…C'est un mangemort !

- Et toi tu es pitoyable ! Jamais une agression n'avait eu lieu entre des élèves dans le Poudlard Express. Tu viens de rentrer dans l'Histoire de la mauvaise manière. 20points en moins pour toute vos maison dès que l'on sera arrivé !

C'est là que Drago remarqua l'insigne brillante de Préfet en Chef que la jeune femme avait accroché en dessous de son col de chemise.

Entendant l'un des garçons volant grommeler, elle poursuivit :

- Oui Mr. Justin Teddblock, même si c'est ma propre maison ! Et soyez surs que je vais tout raconter au professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, veuillez rentrer dans votre wagon dans le calme.

Elle exécuta un gracieux mouvement du poignet et les élèves en lévitation tombèrent rudement sur le sol du train. Elle rendit sa baguette au jeune homme de Pousoufle avec un regard noir avant de les suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir.

Drago se retrouvant face à face avec elle, avec leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle lui lança une œillade méfiante avant de lui dire d'une voix sèche :

- Tu peux ranger ta baguette Malefoy.

Drago lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de rétorquer :

- A condition que tu range la tienne.

- Il faut que je désenchante tes amis avant.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se pencher sur Blaise.

- Il a été stupéfixié, c'est rien. Lui précisa Hermione.

Drago dû réprimer un geste d'agacement. Le prenais-t-elle pour un idiot ? Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de Blaise avant de mumurer :

_ - Finite Incantatem_

Son ami se mit à cligner des yeux avant d'emplir d'air ses poumons.

- Ça va mon vieux ? Lui demanda Drago, sincèrement inquiet.

Blaise fit craquer ses articulations se redressa et répondit avec un sourire:

- Pas de dégâts à déplorer de mon côté.

Drago se retourna vers Pansy. Mais Granger était agenouillé auprès d'elle, murmurant des sortilèges qu'il n'entendait pas. Une lumière bleutée s'échappa de sa baguette et entoura le corps de Pansy. La vague d'un bleu léger illuminait la pièce, donnant un air irréel au visage de Granger. Le blond détacha les yeux de se visage si familier et si étranger à la fois pour les poser sur celui de Pansy. La lumière disparu et la jeune femme fut libre. La préfète l'aida à se relever puis à s'asseoir.

Blaise posa une main sur son genou et lui demanda :

-Tout vas bien Pans' ?

- Ouais ça va. Tu me prends pour qui ? Rétorqua la jeune femme, piquée dans sa fierté. Elle cacha sa gène en réajustant son chignon d'habitude si impeccable.

Drago vit Granger ranger sa baguette avant de prendre la parole :

- Je vais surveiller les petits imbéciles qui se venus mettre la pagaille. Et je suis désolé que ce soit arriver.

- T'inquiète pas préfète, on s'attendait un peu à ce genre de démonstration d'amour. Répondit Blaise pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

La jeune Griffondor eut un sourire. Drago resserra la mâchoire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les points lorsque ses jointures devinrent blanches. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était que cette fille sorte le plus vite possible de son champ de vision. La regarder lui rappelait beaucoup trop bien sa propre défaite, et la cuisante déchéance qu'il subissait.

Granger le regarda et il lu de la compassion dans son regard. Cela doubla son énervement, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix claire de la préfète.

- Malefoy, je…hum, je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à ta famille. Dit elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Puis elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, fit demi tour et disparue dans le couloir.

Dès qu'elle ne fut plus là, la tension dans la pièce s'allégea, laissant Drago cloué sur place. Un peu dans le flou, Blaise et lui s'assirent de nouveau. Le blond avait mal au cœur. Ses prévisions se révélait exactes, il allait être traqué dans tout Poudlard

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Granger nous ait sauvé les fesses ! Déclara Pansy d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

- On aurait peut être dû la remercier non ? Hésita Blaise.

Drago, accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le paysage défilant devant ses yeux, murmura :

- Peut être…

**J'espère que tout ça vous a plus et je pense poster le prochain ce weekend ).  
>Donnez moi vos avis dans un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.<strong>

**Je vous donne un cookie si vous voulez **** !**

**Et oui Hermione et Drago se sont enfin vus, champagne !**

**Au prochain chapitre )  
>E.<strong>


End file.
